Platonic Love
by xSakuraWings
Summary: For him, she is everything that he desired. And what Madara wants, he will get.


_I do not own Naruto . The lyrics of the song is from Never Alone by Barlow Girls ._

_For black snake eyes . A Madara x Sakura ONESHOT !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_latonic _**L**_ove

Madara x Sakura

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath of the morning fresh air, the pink haired beauty looked down at the streets through her apartment window. It was so serene. The normal civilians walking down the streets, a few of them stopping by the shops to purchase items, teenagers walking in twos or threes and a man clad in ANBU uniform stood still as he looked up at her.<p>

His penetrating gaze was enough to make her shiver at the cold breeze. The man was in his thirties with brown hair and a senbon in his mouth. The way he grinned seductively at her made her stomach churned with _disgust_? Yes, she knew that he was some sort of Casanova. But the fact that he was in a relationship with her sister-like figure made her mad somehow that he dared to woo other females.

_I would teach him later_, Sakura decided, a smile spreading slowly across her face as she waved back at the man. Once she had something in her mind, no one could stop her. Not even her team mates.

Genma raised his hand up in reply and a cheeky grin was plastered on his face. But somehow, his senbon didn't drop from his mouth as he tried to show his shiny, white teeth to Sakura. She almost winced when he tipped his usual playboy wink at her and left. Too bad, Sakura don't fall for his type.

The pinkette waited for the brunette to take a right turn before throwing her hands up in aggravation. "I don't know how Shizune-san puts up with him!" She huffed. "If he is my boyfriend," Sakura continued speaking to herself but paused when she realized that she never had been in any relationship before.

Suddenly, she was aware that almost all the Rookie Nine members have experiences in their previous relationships. Especially her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, the queen of social relationships and expert. If she isn't mistaken, the blonde had just broke it off again with her new boyfriend that Sakura had met a few weeks ago. What is his name _again_? Yaku-Yakushi?

_As if it's so important,_ Sakura thought bitterly. Then again, the pinkette wasn't that interested in a relationship right now. She was keener on improving her ninja skills. Training under the Slug Princess had been a very useful experience. Now, a budding seventeen year old Sakura Haruno was surpassing Tsunade's skills and talents. Like everyone said, she was the prized apprentice of Godaime Hokage, the cherry bomb of Konoha.

But what the pink haired medic didn't know was that she had captured the attention of many men in her village, in Konoha or outside. She thought her loudmouth teammate, Naruto had given up on his childhood crush on her and moved on. Sasuke still hadn't return from his quest to seek power. Sai, as usual was a pain in the neck for her – calling her frequently Ulgy or Hag.

What was hidden behind her back?

Actually, Naruto was still in love with the pinkette but he hadn't expressed it that often anymore because of his fear to be rejected by her. Sai was always calling her ulgy because he thought that nickname was given to her was suitable for her. Not because she was ulgy, Sai concluded. Because she was gorgeous and pretty, different from other girls. And because he wanted her attention. Sasuke's reason? No one knows.

Even the cold hearted, Hyuuga prince had melted when she smiled at him that day. Neji thought Sakura looked angelic. Not forgetting, a certain red head who is best friends with Naruto. Gaara also had an attraction for Sakura but he kept it to himself because he thought it was just hormones.

In the end, Sakura was still clueless to this.

_I waited for you today,_

_But you didn't show,_

_I needed you today,_

_So where did you _**go**_?_

She was waiting.

Sakura nearly laughed out loud. Waiting for _who_?

_You told me to call,_

_Said you'd be there,_

_And though I haven't see you,_

_Are you _**still**_ there?_

She was waiting for her one and only.

She frowned when an image of a handsome raven haired man appeared in her head. His crimson Sharingan swirling wildly at her, a show off smirk on his face and the way he stared down at them. She remembered clearly when they went and looked for him at Orochimaru's base. She remembered everything.

_Sasuke_.

Was she still in love with him?

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can _**feel**_ you by my side_

Her answer was _no_.

The answer was simple. It was never the same anymore and it could never be in the future. Everything had changed.

_We cannot separate_

_Cause you're a _**part**_ of me_

_And though you're invisible_

_I trust the unseen_

She was waiting for someone.

_Her prince charming?_ She scoffed to herself. Maybe, soon she'll meet someone who will sweep her off her feet and make her heart beat fast like a lightning bolt. She didn't know why, she just had the feeling. And a voice inside her head was urging her to go on. And it wasn't her Inner.

_You're here_

_And I'm _**never**_ alone_

And how right she was.

"_Sakura_."

His voice was deep and enthralling. Her name rolled on his tongue and it sounded like a harmony. He liked it. Not to mention, her name was perfect for her. Pink hair and emerald eyes. Looks that couldn't be compared even to an angel. She was far than beyond from perfect.

He had been observing her since that faithful day. The day that she and her team had so courageously burst into Orochimaru's base to look for Sasuke. The rumour he had heard from the ninjas was right after all. Sakura Haruno was indeed more alike to Tsunade, in one way or another. But the pinkette was definitely _better_.

She was beautiful.

She was strong.

She was determined.

Strong-willed.

Sensitive.

Caring.

Everything that he ever wanted.

And no one will stop him from getting what he wants.

It was an obsession. An infatuation for him.

He didn't think it would be difficult for him.

He is Madara Uchiha after all.

"Wait for me, _love_."

She brushed the dust off her medic skirt and continued walking down the streets, heading towards the Hokage's tower. It was to her knowledge that she should at least visit her shissou every day to train or have a nice chat with her. Tsunade is like a mother-figure to her in the ninja world after all.

_So I'll hold right to_

_What I know_

_You're here_

_And I'm never alone_

The pinkette took a right turn. It was a shortcut to the Hokage's tower. The narrow and dark street behind the buildings and houses. Sakura hummed slightly, not being able to take the quietness around her.

_And no I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain why_

It was at this point that Sakura suddenly felt someone following her, watching her. Eyeing her like a hawk, observing her every movement. She tensed up immediately, her hand lingered over her kunai pouch, ever ready to attack and defend herself. Who would be foolish enough to fight the cherry bomb?

There were a few times when she was walking through the dark alleys and some thieves tried to rob her but failed desperately. Smirking to herself, Sakura remembered the way she broke their every single bone and flung them onto the walls like a ragged doll. So, whoever this stalker was – he would stand no chance against her.

_Wrong_.

_And thought I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

Her face was blank and emotionless again.

"Show yourself, before I hunt you down." Sakura's words pierced through the air like sharp kunais. Her voice echoing across the dark alleys. Clear and loud. Determined. She grabbed her kunai and steadied herself in a fighting pose.

A chuckle.

A shadow appeared right behind her earning a sharp gasp from her. A very sinister chakra was detected. She could feel the enemy's eyes boring into her back like intense fire orbs. The person behind her radiated a powerful aura enough to make her bones shiver and her hair stand.

"Turn around and look at me, love."

Sakura had to admit that his deep and smooth voice was quite attractive. Enough to make her heartbeat sped up a mile or two. The pinkette murmured under her breath. "Who gives you the right to order me around?" She narrowed her eyes but never daring enough to turn around and face her opponent.

"Very well, then."

She felt the aura behind her disappeared then reappeared right in front of her. Dark black orbs stared into emerald ones. Before Sakura could realized what was going on, she was pushed roughly onto the wall, pinned on the wall.

"Y-_You_!" Sakura hissed at the mysterious man. He had long spiky dark hair until his waist and black orbs that will drown you if you stared into them too long. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and the look in his eyes said that he was very amused by her reaction.

"Hello, love."

'_**Hello, handsome.'**_

The medic ninja had to muster up all her courage not to splutter like a blushing maiden when she retorted back to the mysterious Uchiha. "Who the hell are you?" Her eyes were still narrowed and her forehead was scrunched up as she analyzed the man. Still, she couldn't make out who this person is.

She was stunned when he stretched his hand out to touch her hair. He had a soft look on his face which made him quite adorable, in Sakura's point of view. He brushed her bangs aside and pushed the long ones behind her ear, tucking them neatly. Sakura swore, his intense gaze on her was making her melt.

"Madara." He spoke confidently with the rarest smiles she had even seen. One that made her insides churned with desire.

But to her horror, when she absorbed the all the details, his features and his looks. This man was definitely from the Uchiha clan. There was no mistake, the way he smirk and the colour of his eyes. Don't forget the hair colour, too.

"You're an Uchiha."

'_**A sexy Uchiha.'**_

Madara almost had the urge to grin when she was aware that he was indeed from the Uchiha clan. So, it seemed that this pinkette was not just any ordinary kunoichi like what he had thought. _Smart and witty_, Madara concluded. _The type that I adore the most. Especially pink haired ones._

Sakura blinked at the unmoving Uchiha. She innerly giggled when his nose scrunched up as if he was thinking of something. It was funny that she felt no danger with this man around. Even if he is an Uchiha. There's just something about him that made her feel safe with him. Was it because he looked like her first crush?

_We cannot separate_

_Cause you're a part of me_

_And though you're invisible_

_I trust the unseen_

_No_.

This man is different.

She can feel it.

Sakura snapped back to her senses when she felt soft lips pressed onto her forehead. Madara had closed the distance between them, enveloping her into a close hug. She could feel the warmth embracing her. _His_ warmth.

And it almost made her cry from joy. The most intense feeling she ever had felt being with any man. Even when she was with Sasuke. This felt so much better. She resisted the urge of close her eyes and wrap her hands around this man. Only because he was still a stranger to her.

Madara hummed in his chest, causing vibrations against hers. It felt like a soft lullaby for Sakura. He inhaled her sweet scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries. It was so intoxicating; it almost made him lose all control. But luckily, Madara was a man with pride and self-control. He would wait for her.

Both of their eyes widened when they sensed another unfamiliar chakra heading towards them. Immediately, the pinkette stiffened and pushed him away to glare at Madara. No matter how good he made her feel, it was no reason to act friendly and cozy with him. She didn't even know who the hell this Madara is!

"It seems that time has run out for us, love."

There was almost a hinted tone of sadness in his voice but Madara shut that off. He would have to meet her another time. And he wouldn't hesitate anymore to take her.

"Until next time."

He turned his back and raised his hand as a goodbye wave. But before that, Madara stared at her hotly and gave a seductive smirk at her. Just enough to make her cheeks blush pink and her breath hitched.

"_**Sakura**_."

The raven haired beauty vanished just like that, leaving Sakura up against the wall. Her face was still heated and her legs felt jelly-like now. And her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her ribcage. Never had she felt like this before in her life.

What was his name again?

"Madara."

_You're here_

_And I'm never **alone**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW ! :D<strong>_

xSakuraWings


End file.
